


In a Heartbeat Drenched in Sunlight

by QueenSabriel



Category: DC's Legends of Tomorrow (TV)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Vignette, short poetic narrative
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-26
Updated: 2019-06-26
Packaged: 2020-05-20 05:00:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19370140
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenSabriel/pseuds/QueenSabriel
Summary: Every once in a while, even John Constantine finds a moment of peace.





	In a Heartbeat Drenched in Sunlight

**Author's Note:**

> *The formatting of this vignette works best in a narrow window or on a phone screen
> 
> *for the full experience, i recommend listening to Nicholas Yee's cello cover of the Interstellar Theme while reading

The Crescent City 

creeps 

to life;  

a garbage truck, birds, clatter of a dumpster lid. But people still feel so far away, John hates these pale blue hours of the morning, hates the way they drown him even as he wakes. 

(dry mouth) 

(sluggish thoughts)  

(sleep like the dead) 

_Des_  

He’s still there. Something childlike in the way his hand rests on the pillow next to his face. Lashes dark against his cheek. Legs tangled in the sheet. Out in the kitchen the refrigerator makes a noise and begins to hum. A bird near the window sings louder than the rest.  

Des’ shoulder feels warm when John kisses it, skin smells like sweat, whiffs of his cologne, cigarettes, sex—all this John could drown in and die a happy man. 

Rolling over, Des stretches, drowsy, luxurious, kicking the sheet away, hand sliding up John’s arm to his shoulder, pulling him closer. 

{whisper}  

“Hey Johnny.” 

( _outside the sky is warming,_  

_blue shadows fill with golden mist_  

_rising heat_  

_the levee breaks_  

_dawn comes flooding down the streets)_  

“Hey Des.” 

Breathed into kisses, into lazy hands wandering miles of skin, and he can feel Des waking when he pushes closer, can feel Des’ pulse beneath his lips when he kisses his neck. He wants to say don’t let go, don’t you ever let go. 

{ _i'm sick of_ _bein_ _’ alone, i'm so tired_ } 

The window is turning golden now, light that drips into the room, spills across the two of them on the bed, just the two of them in the whole world. 

Every inch of Des is smooth, lean muscle and when he holds John it’s the first time John doesn’t feel like he’s going  

to 

slip 

away 

They’re tangling together. Legs entwine, hands seeking, fingers pressing, and oh god ({god}) he’s so hard already, craving the man pressed against him, beautiful, sweet, gentle Des, strong too and fucking hot as Hell 

{as heaven} 

And when John rolls them over Des tips his head back for a moment and laughs that quiet laugh of his that is nothing but pure joy.  

John would burn cities for that laugh.  

Worlds 

Solar systems 

Galaxies 

The whole damn universe  

{ _john-_ } 

Breathless, just like that. That sweet little moan. 

Moving, tangling, Des’ legs around his waist, his hand on the back of Des’ head.   

Gasping into air heavy with Louisiana summer.  

Wants to say it, (can’t) like a prayer – { _I love you, Des. I fucking love you}_  

Against his lips – { _I love you too, Johnny}_  

fuck 

( _Hell, home, it_ _’s_ _all the same_  

_Pandaemonium,_  

_filthy streets of Liverpool_  

_Demons/Dad—_  

_Desmond_  

Des 

Desperate, because that’s all there is. All that matters.  

_Des_  

Moving harder, hips, hands, lips, the slide of Des’ cock against their stomachs, the heat when he comes, bucking against John, moans choked and breathless, dragging John right over the edge after him, pouring into him, begging time to stand still for just this once, but in a heartbeat it’s over and  

everything 

_slows_  

(down) 

Des rubs light circles against the back of John’s neck with his fingertips and kisses him slow and easy. 

This is a new magic  

({sunlight and sweat, summer flowers and cum, birdsong and their labored breaths}) 

John looks down and brushes his thumb against Des’ temple 

Smiles  

And Des smiles back, bright as the dawn.  

 

 


End file.
